


You Make My Daisy

by artificialmac



Series: You Make My Daisy verse [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Lesbian AU, Lots of flowers, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Vanessa works at a bakery; Brooke works at a flower shop. Over time, they meet and talk over their shared lunch break. Their friendship only grows stronger. Vanessa goes on dates all the time, and always buys flowers from Brooke for her partner. They talk about her dates in detail, and Brooke suggests flowers that fit with that person’s personality. One day Vanessa comes in describing her date (who sounds an awful lot like Brooke-can you see where this is going?)





	You Make My Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to writworm and grapefruit for beta-ing and being amazing people as usual. I’m really happy with how this turned out, and I may make a few more parts…we shall see.

The bakery across the street--well not really street, more like sidewalk, really more like a small road with cobblestone that people decided to drive down every once and awhile. The bakery had opened up a few months after Brooke took over the shop. It hadn’t been in the best of circumstances, her godfather passing away and all, but it had been her dream, so it was a sort of a happy-sad. 

Brooke had always loved visiting her godfather at his work because he would take her around to all the flowers, teaching her something new and exciting, well, exciting for a four-year-old child with no friends and a houseplant named Steve. He told her intricate, and most likely fabricated stories of how the gods created each flower in its own unique way. For each unique person. Her mother would scoff in the background and mumble under her breath that there was “only one God.” Brooke would pay her mother no mind, as she ran around the small shop with a watering can as big as her head, and not a care in the world.

The bakery owner was new, but the building sure wasn’t. The pastel colors clashing with the classic cobblestone street/sidewalk/road gave it a gaudy, yet somehow modern feel as well. It wasn’t Brooke’s personal style, but she supposed it works for some people. The flower shop retained the same rustic and homey feeling that her godfather had left it with. The stained wood and small, but purposeful windows that lined the front of the shop allowed enough natural light in to illuminate the hardwood floors, that had definitely seen better days. It wasn’t perfect, but it worked, and it was home. 

Vanessa started working at the bakery a few months after Brooke first opened her doors. The only reason she knew that the girl’s name was Vanessa was because she could hear the owners yell it from across the road/street/sidewalk every day when the girl would inevitably fuck something up.

Brooke didn’t get to hear Vanessa’s name from the girl herself, until one day on her lunch break when she hit her with her bike. 

Yes. Hit her with her bike. 

Brooke was in her head, as usual, imagining the rest of her night cuddled up with a bottle of wine, and didn’t notice the petite woman making her way across the sidewalk/street/road.

The resulting crash sounded a lot worse than it was. It happened in a flash, and the only reason Brooke knew she hit anything was the squeak the younger girl let out before she fell gracelessly to the ground. 

Brooke jumped off her bike immediately and gave the girl her hand. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry.” She mumbled pulling her up. The girl was a lot lighter than Brooke mentally calculated for, and as a result, she ended up pulling Vanessa flush against her. Brooke stepped away quickly, ducking her head to hide the blush that threatened to creep up her neck.

Now would probably be a good time to mention that Brooke had been hopelessly infatuated with Vanessa from the first day she saw her. The petite latina had the body of a Victoria’s Secret model and the voice of a tractor; it was a stark contrast that Brooke found endlessly fascinating. 

“Well if this is the kinda treatment payin’ customers get, maybe I should take my business elsewhere.” 

Vanessa was joking. 

Brooke was thankful she wasn’t mad. Brooke also seemed to have forgotten every word in the English language suddenly.

“Lost ya voice there? Thought I was the one that got hurt.” Vanessa’s words snapped Brooke out of her trance.

“Oh fuck, god did I hurt you? I’m so sorry. Come inside, let me clean you up.”

“It ain’t nothin, Mary. I’ll be fine.”

“Well at least take some flowers as an apology.”

“Well if you insist, Miss Brooke.”

Brooke started at the sound of her own name from Vanessa’s mouth, she almost opened her own to ask, but Vanessa cut her off, “You think I’d have worked across from a tall drink’a water like yourself and not creep enough to find out ya name?”

Brooke did blush at this, and almost dropped her keys. She could feel Vanessa’s smirk and eyes burn into her, as she fumbled and finally, fucking finally, got the door open. 

Brooke threw the keys in her pocket and flipped on the lights and the OPEN sign. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the rows of hanging hydrangeas as Vanessa made her way around the small shop. She had an amused smile on her face all the while, as she sniffed and ran her fingers so slowly over petals.

“You’ve always been on break when I try to come over and check this place out.”

“Oh, sorry I didn’t-”

“Don’t apologize, Mary. It just means we are gonna have to start taking lunch breaks together.” Vanessa came to stand in front of her. “You owe it to me after nearly killin me with your bike.”

Brooke let some of the tension out of her shoulders as she chuckled lightly. “You’ve got yourself a deal-”

“Vanessa.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Vanessa.”

Vanessa’s smile filled her whole face, and Brooke had to look away or she was going to do something very stupid, like kiss her. 

Brooke coughed lightly. “What flowers can I get you, as an apology?”

“Which ones you think? You da expert after all.”

Brooke smiled. She didn’t even have to think before making her way to the front of the shop. “Astilbe.” She said to herself and Vanessa, but mostly herself. The flower was fern-like, but the bright purple blooms feather out in your hands, which often left Brooke with a feeling of whimsy. 

“Oh yeah, why?”

Brooke blushed again. “They are supposed to symbolize patience and dedication.”

Vanessa’s smirk widened as Brooke still didn’t meet her eyes. “They’re beautiful.” Brooke noticed how close Vanessa suddenly was to her, and almost jumped back when the smaller hands brushed against hers to take the small bouquet.

Just as the tension became unbearable, a customer entered the shop, shattering their little paradise. Vanessa gave Brooke a quick smile, but just before letting the door close behind her, she shouted, “Don’t forget you owe me lunch tomorrow too.” 

Brooke never asked how Vanessa knew when her lunch break was. But the younger woman met Brooke right at three, as she promised, with her purse and a smile as big as Brooke’s chest felt.

They made their way in relative silence along the street/sidewalk/road, only stopping when they both inhaled the scent from the local cafe. They gave each other a look before bursting into giggles. Brooke held the door, and the rest of the hour passed in a daze.

It took them a while to warm up to each other, Vanessa’s brash personality often overpowering Brooke, but still intriguing her to know more about the Puerto Rican spitfire. They made a habit of it though. Every day at three they would get lunch. Vanessa would appear on her doorstep with her purse and a paper bag with the bakery’s logo on it. They would try to be adventurous and go to new restaurants around the small shopping area, but they always ended up at the cafe. 

They would get their food to-go and sit on the roof of the old movie theatre while looking out over the town. Vanessa would steal the fresh cookies right out of the oven and bring them for dessert. She would eat half of them before getting to Brooke, but Brooke never minded. They would sometimes eat in silence, and other times they could hardly finish their food they were talking so much. 

One day Vanessa came in earlier than usual. “Hey Miss thang, so I’m gonna have to take a raincheck on lunch today.”

Brooke tried to control her face so it didn’t display the sudden pang in her chest. “Oh yeah? Got a hot date or something?”

Vanessa wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Yeah, actually.”

Brooke’s brain suddenly screeched to a halt.

This was fine.

This was normal.

Beautiful girls like Vanessa must get asked out all the time. 

It shouldn’t be a big deal.

But that doesn’t stop the pang in her chest from growing to a beating against her ribcage. 

“Well, I’ll have to catch up with you later then.” Brooke turned to get back to work.

“Brooke, wait. I actually need your help.” Vanessa was wringing her hands together, clearly nervous. “I wanted to bring him flowers.”

 _Great, just fucking great_ , Brooke’s mind spoke. “Oh, ok, sure. What kind were you thinking?”

“Could you do that trick you do?”

Brooke smiled softly. On some days, when Vanessa got on lunch before her, the younger girl would come sit behind the register and ask Brooke which flowers reminded her of people. She would give her reasoning, mostly based on logic, and appearance, and Vanessa would giggle and nod along to her explanation, then pick an entirely different one because she thought it fit better. The hateful thing was that sometimes, Vanessa’s wild guesses based off of no knowledge or thought were right. 

“What’s he like?”

Vanessa smiled. “He’s tall, with black hair. He’s kinda macho man on the outside, but he’s real sweet to me.”

Brooke again held back the facial expression she so desperately wanted to make. She picked a bunch of bright blue cornflowers and tied them neatly before handing them to Vanessa. “Bright and cheery like you, but hardy and tough like him. They were usually worn by men in love. They say the flowers will bloom and become more beautiful when the love is reciprocated.” 

Vanessa gave her a knowing smile, before rummaging around in her puse for her wallet. Brooke stopped her. “My treat. To the happy couple.”

“It’s just a first date ma, not marriage.”

And that comment shouldn’t have hit Brooke as hard as it did. They had only known each other for a few months, why did the thought of Vanessa marrying some guy make her nauseous.

The latina threw her one last dazzling smile before the bell above the shop gave out a heartbreaking ring.

Vanessa made a habit of stopping by the shop before dates, not that she had many, just the first dates. She would describe her lover and Brooke would pretend her heart wasn’t breaking.

One day everything shifted. Vanessa came in early, meaning she had another date. Brooke steeled herself so as not to show any emotion. “Hey Mami, gotta another lover lined up for tonight. Can ya help a sister out?”

“You know the drill by now. What is he like? Tall, dark, and handsome, again?”

“Wow, you tryna clock my type?”

Brooke didn’t like being called out. She knew that she took too much of an interest in the guys Vanessa dated, she didn’t need the other girl knowing about it. 

“Well, she is really funny and charismatic. She-”

Brooke had zoned out at this point. 

_She._

Vanessa had said “she.”

Vanessa dated women.

Vanessa liked women.

It shouldn’t have hurt more than the others, but it did. If Vanessa just wasn’t into girls it would have been hard, but Brooke wasn’t here to turn straight girls. 

But the reality was actually a million times worse, because Vanessa was into girls, she just wasn’t into Brooke.

Brooke mindlessly grabbed the nearest flowers, tying them up, and not meeting Vanessa’s eyes. She couldn’t stand to hear about how this girl’s smile made her even more beautiful. She thrust the bouquet in Vanessa’s face, maybe a bit too harshly.

The younger girl looked at her, slightly shocked. Then, realization dawned on her. “Oh. I thought you knew. Sorry.” Brooke shook her head lightly. “Well I did tell you that Aquaria and I were more than just roommates.”

“I don’t care who you sleep with, ‘Nessa.” Brooke spat out.

Vanessa’s face turned darker, and her voice took on a sharper tone.“Well it seems like you do.”

And Brooke did. She really fucking did. 

“Whatever.” Before Brooke could blink, Vanessa was out the door. The bell rang in Brooke’s ears for the remainder of the day.

She didn’t see Vanessa for a week. Brooke knew she had only herself to blame. Lashing out at her like that. She hadn’t meant to. But Brooke was never good at dealing with her emotions. She was called “too emotional” when she was younger, and thus, was the most picked on kid in her class. She learned to stop showing those emotions. So much so, that when she was older people chastised her for being “too cold.” Brooke couldn’t win.

After a week of not seeing her, and missing her more and more every day, Brooke bit the bullet and texted her. 

_Look, I’m really sorry. Can we talk?_

Vanessa had sent a simple “ok.”

Brooke waited impatiently for the clock to hit three. And right on time, as usual, Vanessa appeared in front of her. They stood there for a while. Neither looking at each other. Until they both tried to break the silence.

“Look-”

“Listen-”

Vanessa smiled lightly. “Go ahead. Sorry.”

Brooke started. “Listen, I’m really sorry. I don’t know what was wrong with me. I shouldn’t have acted that way.” Brooke smiled softly. “All I know is that I miss you. I miss hanging out with you, and this week has been horrible.”

“Yeah. I missed your stupidly tall face.” Vanessa smiled. “Apology accepted.”

Brooke pulled her into a hug and tried not to let her mind soak in Vanessa’s perfume. Vanessa pulled away first but stayed close with a hopeful look in her eye.

“Well, I actually am going on another date tonight, hopefully. So, I needed your help anyway.”

Brooke plastered on her fake smile again, and ignored her chest constricting. “Sure.”

Vanessa looked up at her, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Well, she’s really sweet. She cares a lot about me.”

“Everyone cares a lot about you, ‘Nessa. You’re amazing.”

Vanessa winked at her. “She’s also really bad at keeping secrets. She told me once that she spoiled her mom’s birthday surprise because she was so excited to give her gifts.”

Brooke’s smile vanished. She looked at Vanessa shocked, as the younger girl continued. “She’s also really tall. Got the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.” Vanessa stepped closer to her, making the space between them almost nonexistent. “She’s got the biggest heart of anybody I ever met. She sometimes can do stupid things and drive people away, but it’s only cause she’s scared of gettin hurt.” Vanessa got up on her tiptoes, and they were centimeters apart. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Brooke.”

Brooke believed her.

They both leaned in at the same time, and everything fell into place. Vanessa’s arms came to wrap around Brooke’s neck, and Brooke’s hands made a home on Vanessa’s hips. Vanessa’s lips were soft and pliant, and she was every bit as much as an amazing kisser as she was an amazing person. 

When they finally came up for air, Brooke rested her forehead on Vanessa’s. Their eyes stayed locked, and huge smiles broke across both of their faces. 

“I think I know just the flower.”

**Author's Note:**

> One more special thanks to my bestie grapefruit for coming up with the most sickeningly sweet headcanons with me for this verse. I adore you so much!


End file.
